universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cpend7/Colin's Reviews: Elf Bowling: The Movie (feat: Bubbyaustin)
NOTE: This review was been W.I.P. Hello everyone and welcome to my new Review at films, video games, and media so there are one film that is worse than FoodFight.. Elf Bowling: The Movie (known as: The Great North Pole Elf Strike) which it was been based on the free PC game of the same name but if you don't know about Elf Bowling i will give you some infomation. Info Elf Bowling is an 1998 free download video game that you play as Santa Claus bowling at some Elf's okay really why the Elf's do? Were thier not making Toys alot, lazy, or i really do Not Know and then it was released a Sequel called Elf Bowling 2 which it was a Shuffleboarding it shoud called Elf Shuffleboarding which it was also free download i have no feeling for this but it make much worse when someone made the DS and GBA game with the First Elf Bowling and Second Elf Bow... oh i mean Shuffleboarding what does it cost Free? No it's $12 or $19.99 that it have a poorly reviews and mark it as one of the worst video game ever made. After in 2007 the Elf Bowling company is making a film that it got a money about $6.5 million like FoodFight! just about 10x also Elf Bowling film is gave a poorly reviews like Elf Bowling 1 & 2 i just hope that this film is not much worse than this shit so i need help to do the review with me so i hired Bubbyaustin my Bro that he can help me are you ready? okay let's start that Shit. Review Colin The Movie begin is start on a.. pirate ship Okay one question This is not have to do with the game but we start with a crappy that pirates is stealing toys from everyone and sell them for gold coins later that on Santa is the captain of this Ship but Santa is feel gulity that he put all the toys in the basket to the kids but later that on he have his brother Dingle (the Main villian) that thier like bowling but Dingle can cheat by mix the score at Santa's which it make Santa fighting Dingle and then it may fall both into the water by Walk the Plank and frezzed to death. Later that on there are 3 Elfs that play's snowboarding and you did'tn belive this Elf's likes pain you got it right Pain it's like my stupid friend Patrick Star will go on the skateboard and like to get hurt for fun. After when the Elf named Lex i think? saw Santa and Dingle was been frezze in ice ("Not Now Arnold Schwarzenegger!") Arnold as Mr. Frezze from Batman and Robin: "Okay fine i go and find the diamond to kick some Ice!" (Walks away and laughing evily) Okay then Lex unfrezee both of them and Lex thinks that Santa is the White beard that it will lead the Elfs for Christmas after about from the much talking, show the North Pole and meet everyone like Ms. Claus, the Penugins, and that's all but Dingle is become partner with the Penugins to do criminal acts later after Year after Year and after Year that Santa gives all the Presents to the Kids after that there also a magazine of Santa with the title: "Elf Bowling become as a Hit!" or i can retitled called Fail. Later that Santa Claus rejected his Brother Dingle for doing Bad so Dingle have no choice is to make a plan with his Penugins is to make Santa fired Lex (why the Penugins use the Gun Power at Lex's hand), Dingle ask Santa that Lex will died on the Iceberg with Heavy Snow Storm (but turn out ask a trick that Santa is frezee again), and finally the other Penugin will turn the wheel that it will Explosion at the Toy Factory, and it turn out that the Elf's saw the Note that Santa is a Pirate wich Elf work's is over. After that Dingle have a new plan is to take all the Elfs to the Holiday Island with that Lady that we did'tn know about that she can help with Dingle that it will trick all the Elfs by Hypnosis to make toy's for Dingle that he will become so evil (Lucky Lex is not Hypnosis). Ms. Claus unfrezee Santa by Kissing yep Kissing (like True Love Kiss at any Fairy Tales) which Santa will Stop Dingle for destorying Christmas. Later that on Santa is say Sorry for Firing Lex that he never do it, and Santa Unhypnosis all the Elfs and Stop Dingle by Battle him with Bowling (which Santa say's: "Super Elf Bowling" No! Not the SNES!) after by the Bowling Dingle use to cheat with his henchmen to help him to make Santa Losed lucky Cheif of this Island got them by use the Phone and make Dingle got ram his butt by a rocket and landed to the Moon. and Now Santa is back in the Job and Elf's is now happy. Bubbyaustin It's Starts on a Pirate Ship Is This a Elf Bowling Movie or a Pirate Bowling? It Fails To Be an Christmas Movie and a Bowling Movie Not Even Alone in the Dark Movie Can Top That Shit Anyway the Pirates Makes Toys... Really? You Guys Could Have Make a Better Scene There Captain is Santa Claus Wait What? Why is Santa The Captain of the Pirates? is like Making Mario an Engineer! and Pirates Using Gold Why Did They Steal Toys Then? What Kind of Pirates are these Fucking Dumbells? and Why Do Pirates have Peanuts? and Santa Claus Feels Guilty for Stealing Toys... Right and some sales dude is Santa Claus' Brother and Santa Claus' Favorite Game is Bowling What a Cool Thought Consedering Is Elf Bowling the Movie And We Skip To The Ending aaand It's The Most Stupid Ending I've Ever Seen Rate Computer-animation Colin It's look like that Someone use to make Models, Textures and Facial Expression and add it to SourceFilmmaker and make about in 7 years to make it. Bubbyautin Is Like a Bad CGI or CD-I (But the CD-I is Not That Bad Though) Acting Colin W.I.P. Bubbyautin The Voice Acting is the Worst Acting I Have Ever Heard In Fact Is Laughable Really Laughable Moral Colin W.I.P. Bubbyautin The Moral of the Story is Never Watch it Characters Colin W.I.P. Bubbyautin I Got Nothing To Say About Them :I Plot Colin W.I.P. Bubbyautin The Plot is Stupid Like Really Stupid, The End Final Rate Cpend7's Rate: 0.5 out of 10 Bowling Pins Bubbyaustin's Rate: Fegelein/10 Category:Blog posts